


Fall to the Flame

by WitchZakuro



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Blood and Violence, Castiel Needs Love (Supernatural), Crowley Has a Heart (Supernatural), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Insecure Leo Valdez, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Suicidal Thoughts, Tiny Metal Dragon of Doom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: Wanting to give his son a better life after dying to defeat Gaia, Hephaestus sends Leo and Festus to a different world, one without the strife of the Olympians.  Unfortunately, he choses a world that might have more dangers.Gabriel stumbles upon a very weird kid and his weird metal dragon. unable to leave them to fend for themselves, he takes them in and takes a stance in the war between his brothers.Team Free Will is very confused when the Trickster and his weird kid start to stick around and help them out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Leo Valdez, Crowley/Gabriel (Supernatural), Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> I made this, I don't know why. I hope you like it and I really love comments, so please feel free to share your thoughts.

Watching Leo and the boy's dragon burn together in a supernova of the boy’s own powers was far more painful than watching any of his other children die. Leo had been destined for great things, and causing the finishing blow to Gaia was certainly great, but it was so very cruel. He knew in his very being that this boy would be the last one to ever inherit his fire, he would be the last one to master Festus, be the last child that embodied everything he wished he could have been.   
  
Leo was so very similar to him, tortured by Hera, loving a woman who would never love him, feeling closer to machines then to people, feeling inferior and unwanted. He wanted more for this child than to die for everyone simply because he saw everyone as more important than himself. He knew Leo’s death would free him of his vow to return to Calypso, the beautiful Nymph would leave him the moment she was free. The boy would never believe such a thing.   
  
The demigods had found a cure for death, Leo had left it with his dragon, but even if he returned to life he would never be free of the cruel world. However, Hephaestus had a solution. He would simply send his son to another world, one untouched by this one. There were countless worlds out there, even if most other gods chose to ignore them. He would simply need to reach a world that currently had unstable energy and slip the boy through the cracks.   
  
The moment he watched Festus fly off and the bright supernova begin to end, he used his own fire to spirit Leo's body away, another fire grabbing the metal dragon. Once the boy took the cure he would not wake for a while, enough time to send him off. Taking them safely to his home he begins to work, letting Festus cure the boy while he makes his son new clothes and a new hammer, dressing him and putting the hammer in his magical tool belt. Nodding to himself the god turns to the dragon, something so large unsuitable for this kind of travel.   
  
He could anchor the automaton to Leo’s life form, it would give them a much deeper connection and it would insure the dragon is not lost in the travel. First he puts a small red crystal in the bronze dragon’s chest, enchanting it to shrink the giant dragon into the size of a large hawk, something that could sit on the boy’s shoulders. If Leo is truly in danger the dragon would grow back to its original size for protection. The last thing he does is put a truly large amount of Nectar and Ambrosia in the tool belt, enough to keep his son healthy and alive for many years to come.   
  
After he has finished his preparations he grabs an item that Hermes had gifted him many years ago, a magical item that could send a message anywhere with strong enough energy. He had upgraded it to send items, and now he would use it to send his favorite child. The energy needed would put him to sleep for a long while, but most would attribute it to the war. He activates it with a thought and lays it on the sleeping demigods chest.   
  
It takes a moment before he can sense a world with enough chaos to slip through. The world is far older than this one and seems to have different beings, but no monsters, perfect for the young demigod. With a single wave of energy he sends Leo away, a golden swirling vortex surrounding the boy and his dragon before the light covers them from view. With a loud bang it vanishes and the room is left in an eerie silence. With one last nod of accomplishment the god prepares to sleep, more drained then he has felt in hundreds of years.   
  
\----------   
  
Loki, formally known as Gabriel, looks up as a shudder runs down his spine. Being an Archangel and a Pagan Deity has its perks, one of them being his strong attunement with the energies on earth. Being aware of the movements of other Gods, angels, creatures, and demons is crucial to his survival. Lucifer's cage being opened hasn't changed that, it has just made him more vigilant.   
  
When a new energy enters earth he can’t help but take notice. It feels like a small sun has crashed somewhere around South Dakota. He would be willing to call it Pagan is it didn't feel far more dense than the deities in this world. It is akin to a Nehalem in how it feels like it has a human soul. Unlike the deities his father made, this being feels unreliant on humans for power, the power contained and not reaching outside of itself. It is equally unlike an angel or demon, a neutral and powerful fire contained in its very own body.   
  
The timing is terrible, with the war between his brothers coming, the Horsemen roaming, and the Winchesters defying their fate, an unknown could change the entire game. A slow grin begins to form on his face. If Father has truly abandoned them, something new could change everything. He can feel his wings aching on their confines, vibrating with true excitement he hasn't felt in many years.   
  
He needs to get to the anomaly before anything else realizes what has happened. It's unlikely many beings would even feel the shift, but better to be safe than sorry. Luckily, or unlucky, the energy is near a place he knows well, a few miles away from the old hunter the chuckleheads are so fond of. With nary a thought he teleports to the energy, imagining all the strange things he could be walking into.   
  
\---------   
  
Burning to death from the inside out was the worst thing Leo has ever felt. He can’t help but feel that dying the way he killed his mother would only be fair. Taking out himself along with Gaia was the only true justice his mother would ever get. Her two killers dying in a burning inferno. He gave himself to the heat, fed the fire. He mourned leaving Festus behind, but the others would take good care of him. His ever faithful dragon knew to use the cure on the other demigods, in case they died in battle.   
  
After all, he was Leo Valdez, annoying seventh wheel, useful only for fixing things and comedic relief. It was his turn to make a sacrifice for his friends, he would do so gladly. They all deserved to live long happy lives after the war. Being with his uncle would be peaceful, and maybe Nico would visit him in the fields. Everything would be perfect.   
  
He was so prepared for death that waking up was terribly shocking. His body felt perfectly healthy and his fire felt stronger than ever. Had they used the cure on him? Was everyone else alright? Sitting up slowly he looks around in confusion. He is sitting in a small burnt out crater, surrounded by what seems like empty, dry, grassland.   
  
He doesn't see a soul in sight, figuring he is alone until a small chirp draws his attention to the small bronze dragon sitting beside him. He blinks one, twice, but still sees a tiny Festus sitting before him. It feels like his dragon, it looks like him, he knows it is. But he's so tiny. The little dragon crawls in his lap and chirps again. He notices a new stone in a chest, a bright red gem.   
  
“Festus? What happened buddy? Why are you so small?” With a mechanical clicking sound the dragon opens its mouth to reveal a small white scroll. Taking it cautiously he opens it, surprised to see a letter in his fathers handwriting.    
  
“Well, it would be rude not to read it, and it may tell us where we are?” With a small nod he begins to read.   
  
_ Leo _ _  
_ _ This will come as a shock to you, but I have decided to give you a boon. After you died delivering the killing blow to Gaia, I took your body away. You won't admit it, but we both know you would never be happy if you returned to life and went off to save Calypso. She is far too much life my wife, I would never wish that pain on any of my children. I have sent you and Festus to a new world, one without Monsters and Olympians. I do not know if you will find happiness, but I feel you will have more of a chance in this new world. The trip is one way, so I implore you not to waste energy trying to return. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I have given you new supplies and a new weapon. You will find everything in your tool belt. Lastly I have given Festus an enchanted Gemstone. The stone will keep him small unless you release him or he feels you are in grave danger. Along with that I have anchored him to your life force. You will find it easier to talk to and repair him when needed. Please have a good life and stay true to yourself my son. _ _  
_ _ Ἔρρωσο _ _  
_ _  
_ He could only stare blankly at the text, his heart freezing and his breath stilling. He was in a new world, without his friends, and no chance to ever see anyone he loved again. What was he supposed to do here? At least he still had Festus, his faithful companion. He would need to do what he always did, make due and survive.   
  
He is startled when Festus lets out a small growl, he swiftly looks up and makes eye contact with a man that was most certainly not there a moment ago. It's a middle aged man in a jean jacket, his hair somewhat long. The man screams casual, going so far as to be eating a candy bar, but the look in his eyes is closer to the gods and other old creatures he has seen.   
  
“Uh, hello?”   
  
\-----------   
  
Really, he was prepared for a lot of things, a voluptuous woman, a mass of formless energy, a mythical beast, many things had come to his mind. The young man sitting before him was not one of them. The boy looked like a tan elf if he was being honest, his ears were pointed, he was slender and lithe, bone structure was delicate, his face soft, muscle definition easily seen through his clothes.    
  
The clothes were another sticking point, the kid was dressed like he belonged in the forties. White collar shirt, black suspenders, black slacks and an obvious tool belt, and sneakers. His hair was shaggy and brown, long enough to cover his eyes, his very inhuman eyes. Sure, they looked like normal honey brown eyes at first, but the more you stared, the more you could see a flaming inferno reflected in the iris. A normal human would never notice, but anything else would. It was eerily similar to see an angels grace behind their vessel.   
  
Last but by no means least was the dragon. A bronze dragon of Greek build, acting and reacting like a living being. Its eyes were a fiery red, matching the small stone on its chest. The most interesting thing was that it did have life, it had something akin to a soul, life built from a machine.    
  
“Uh, Hello?” His voice was young, deeper than he was expecting, but soft and light all the same. A sheepish expression and smile takes over the kids face like a second skin, a hint of mischief lurking at the edges. It's a wonderful mask, would likely fool anyone that hadn't lived thousands of years. The eyes gave him away, causing the expression to be tainted with a bit of melancholy. The kid was good, and he didn't like the connotations that came with that. No one as young as this should have such masks.   
  
“I was just taking a stroll and seemed to have stumbled across quite the little fireball. What brings you here kid? A vacation to the bleakest place on earth?” The kid rubs his neck with one hand with a small chuckle.   
  
“Shit, sorry, I didn't disturb you, did I? See I was in the middle of a situation, the normal kind you know? Fighting in a war and dying to kill a giant evil goddess. Next thing I know Festus and I end up in this place. IdontevenknowwhereIamIdontmeantodisturbyou. I, um, I can be out of your hair real fast.” Gabriel can only blink in bemusement. The kid talked a mile a minute and started waving his hands all over the place.   
  
“Whoa whoa, slow down, you aren't disturbing me, Firecracker. I came to see you, felt you light up the area when you landed. Quite the power you have there, like nothing I've felt before. I was planning on just spying and letting you wander around on your own, but you’re just a kid.” The kid halts his fidgeting and gives him a suspicious look, his eyes dark with mistrust.   
  
“You offering to help little old me? What’s in it for you?” The kid's voice stays as carefree as it started and the trickster can feel protective instincts rise. He spent a millennia raising fledglings and watching them grow. No kid of any species acts like this unless they have been through some shit. The worst part though is the soul he can see surrounded by bright fire. The kid is one of the most pure souls he has ever come across. He can’t leave him here like this. And that's ignoring what he said about dying and battle.   
  
“Look kid, my wanting to help you is purely selfish, I have a lot of siblings and I can see that you are in need of help. I can’t leave it like that. How about you come with me and if you don’t like it, you can leave whenever you want, I promise.” He makes sure to infuse as much truth into his promise as he can, hoping the kid will sense his sincerity.   
  
The boy stills and stares at him with his burning eyes for what feels like hours. It’s been a long time since he has let someone see him, but he knew the moment he saw the kid that he wouldn't be able to use him. He could be a real bastard and had no problems killing those that deserve it, but this kid was none of those things.   
  
Simply being inhuman and powerful would drag him into the war between his brothers, but Gabriel wanted to at least get this kid some help. He knew if he did this it would be making a choice in the war, but somehow he felt the little fireball would be worth it in the end. If he was going to be adopting a kid he might as well start getting allies. Finally the kid nods and stands, stuffing the paper in his hand into his tool belt.   
  
“I will trust your word for now, but one wrong move and I’m out, you understand? On that note, I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy, hero, and demigod. Nice to meet you.” His grin is much more real this time as he holds out his hand.   
  
“Loki, but you can call me Gabriel, Pagan god and Archangel. It’s a pleasure.” He takes the kids hand with a matching grin, the little dragon chirping and jumping on the boys shoulders. It felt like the beginning of something big.


	2. Hello

You know, when Leo went with the strange man claiming to be an angel, he was very unprepared. Gabriel had snapped and suddenly they were at a restaurant, some family owned dinner. No one around even seemed to notice the random people and mini dragon appearing, it reminded him of the Mist. A waitress with a big smile simply walked over and asked what they would be having. Gabriel ordered a milkshake and pie of all things. Leo decided to just get a burger and fries.   
  
They didn't speak as she walked off, the two of them staring at each other. He could buy that the man was some kind of angel, the general feeling of age and power around the man felt real. The demigod knew a little about the bible, his Aunt Rosa, may she endure the field of punishment, was a devout catholic. He was fairly certain Gabriel was the name of gods messenger, something about calling for revelations. It was all a little vague, especially after learning about the Olympians.    
  
The man in front of him seemed more human than that, Leo could sense a prankster when he saw one, and his other name was Loki. How an angel became a god of mischief he had no idea. Instinct told him this man was his best chance in this new world. He had no idea what kind of creatures lived here, or what kind of world it was. As far as he could tell the man was sincere and if it didn't work out, he could always leave.   
  
“Sooo Mr. Archangel, what can you tell me about this super awesome world we are living in? Basic stuff, you know? Like where are the hot girls? What are the chances of running into massive giant monsters and dying? Any war or parties happening?” He grins as Gabriel blinks very slowly and smiles at him.   
  
“Oh boy are we going to get along, Firecracker. First off, never trust hot chicks. Second, this place is full of all kinds of nasties, vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, angels. All that jazz. Most of it will want to kill you or eat you. As for parties, you have the choice how you want to join.” He smiles as the waitress brings them their food, his expression turning a bit somber when she leaves. “As for war, one is brewing, between my older brothers, heaven and hell.”   
  
Leo slowly eats as the Archangel gives him the low down of this world. Two hunter brothers accidentally let Lucifer out of his cage, an epic battle that will destroy the world simply because their father told them it would happen. How the two brothers are set out to defy their fate and not be vessels to destroy life on earth. He even learns more about Gabriel, even as the man looks pained as he explains himself, how he ran away from the fighting and hid out on earth, how he just wanted it to be over with.    
  
Leo gets it, he really does, and he also gets the brothers fighting for their freedom. Every demigod wanted to defy fate and rise against the gods and monsters, to live and thrive. He knew that he would never be able to stay out of this fight, even in a new world it's in his blood to be a hero, to help. No matter how much Gabriel seemed to want to stay out of it, the demigod could see the pain and desperation radiating from him, he was in pain because his family was being torn apart, all because of their father. The man sounded too much like Zeus for Leo to be comfortable.   
  
Setting up his children to fight and then vanishing, leaving everyone to deal with the fallout. He couldn't help but feel that Lucifer and Michael were victims as much as everyone else. He had seen evil, beings bent on world destruction simply because they could. Only time would tell what kind of evil really lived in this world.   
  
He also learned about Gabriel’s day job, playing a Trickster and dealing out just deserts. He didn't necessarily condone murder, but he wouldn't judge others for their view on justice. Hera was enough of an example of that. Last of all he learned more about the two hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester and their angel companion. Two humans against the world, suffering day after day, just to save everyone around them. Leo felt a deep well of respect for them, he wanted to help them. He wanted to save people and stop a war.   
  
“ You must forge your own path for it to mean anything, no one can control your fate but yourself. Do you want to continue letting your father dictate your life and the lives of your brothers? From what I understand the man fucked off to never ever land. You were already playing the rebellious teenager card, why stop just because your big brothers showed up?” Leo stared at the Archangel, reading his every expression. The man looked incredulous before he started to chuckle.   
  
“That simple huh? Nothing like a little teenage rebellion to stop the apocalypse. I should have figured you would be all for the free will gang, you have that look to you. What do you say, Firecracker, want to meet the renowned Winchesters?” Leo grins and stands up.   
  
“Oh yeah! Let's go raise some hell and stop the apocalypse!” He gives the man a wry grin. “But do you not have any questions for me? You obviously know I'm not from here.”   
  
“I have all kinds of questions, kid, but i can tell you don't want to talk about it. I’m not going to force you, just know that i will be here if you ever want to talk about it. Others may not agree, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Remember that.”   
  
Leo felt a little flutter of warmth in his chest. No adult had ever told him something like that. He wanted to believe him, he really did, but it was too soon to give himself over to that hope. Things can always change, he will wait and see what happens.   
  
\----------   
  
The boys had just gotten back to Bobby’s after defeating War. They had been thinking about parting ways, but Bobby had wanted to talk to the brothers before any kind of rash decisions could be made. Neither of them liked it, but you don't say no to the old hunter. If Bobby wants to see them, then he will see them.   
  
They had spent the first night resting up but now that the day had truly started the house was filled with an awkward silence. Dean wanted to trust Sam, he really did, but after Ruby and the demon blood, he just didn't know anymore. He wanted his little brother safe more than anything in the world. Sam would never be safe fighting the apocalypse, as much as he hated it, a handful of humans and an angel were really not enough.   
  
He would fight till the end of the world to fix this, to make sure he never gave into Michael, that Sam wouldn't become a meat suit for the devil. But it was so hard, and if Sam had a better chance living a normal life, then Dean would do everything he could to push him away. He had Cas and that would have to be enough.    
  
The three of them were sitting around Bobby’s living room, Sam and the older man going through books while Dean sat back with a beer. The only thing Dean expected to happen was his brother eventually cracking and speaking what they were both thinking, a fight would happen, Dean would storm out and beat up a car, Sam would leave to live his own life. It was the norm. What he was not expecting was to hear the echo of a snap and two people to be standing in the middle of the room. In a flash all three men had a gun pointed at the intruders, Sam and Dean standing even before he realized who had just appeared in Bobby’s house.   
  
“Howdy Chuckleheads, have you missed me?” Of all people standing before them it had to be the Trickster. The man had a shit eating grin, his hands in his pockets and an air of superiority. Dean wanted to shoot him on principle. Something wasn't adding up though, they had wards against all kinds of shit, and Tricksters were most definitely a part of that. Yet here he was. Not only that, but he wasn't alone.   
  
The sight of the other person made him blink, starting a bit dumbfounded. A young adult, sixteen or seventeen and dressed like a steampunk mechanic was looking at them all with an expression of exasperation, a grin on his face. The boy was hispanic with brown eyes and shaggy black hair, a weird looking tool bet standing out against his black pants. What really got him though was the pointy ears and delicate features, like looking at an elf in a movie.   
  
A strange clicking sound drew his attention to the boy's feet. An honest to god dragon was sitting at his feet like a cat. On closer inspection he noticed it was made of metal and was most certainly staring back at him. A Trickster, a steampunk elf, and a tiny dragon. What the fuck?”   
  
“What the fuck? What are you doing here? How did you even get here?”   
  
Loki grinned wider and chuckled.    
  
“Trade secret, you know how it is, can't be giving all my secrets away, Dean-o. I'm here for a business proposal, the kind you will be very interested in.”   
  
“What could you possibly help us with?” Sam was watching him, flinching slightly when the Trickster looked at him. “Last time you tried to help you killed Dean a thousand times.”   
  
“Don't worry, Sasquatch. It is definitely the kind of proposal you want to hear. No tricks this time, I can even prove it.” The man spreads his hands out imploringly as the kid next to him starts to fidget, looking around the house like he wants to touch everything. Dean is a little annoyed by how unintimidated the kid is about the three guns pointed at them.   
  
“How could you possibly prove anything? What’s to say that's not just a trick?” His voice is harsh, but he is pissed they showed up like this, acting all fine and dandy. The elf kid looks at him and Dean feels a shiver go down his spine. His eyes are more than just brown, they look light up with a fire behind them.   
  
“Look boys, I’m not here for me, I’m here for Leo. He wants to help you, and who am I to deny him? As for proof, I can tell you my real name, you can even call your little angel to confirm it.”   
  
“Why would the kid want to help us?” Bobby, ever the voice of reason, speaks up. The elf boy looks at Bobby and gives him a wide friendly smile, it seems entirely sincere.   
  
“That’s easy!” Oh Dean was not expecting that voice, it's soft and husky, a little contradictory to the boy's elven looks. “I am new around here, from way way out of town, and when I heard about you two I just had to come help. Team Free Will sounds amazing! Fighting God himself to save everyone, I am so into that.”   
  
  
Sam and Bobby look as bewildered as he feels. This kid wants to help them and somehow dragged the Trickster along? What the hell was happening here? Shaking his head slightly he turns to the Trickster again.   
  
“Alright, say we will believe you, what do you get out of this?”   
  
“Well, Firecracker over here pointed out that stopping the apocalypse is a great way to stick the finger to my dear old Dad. What better way to say fuck you than keeping my older bro’s from killing each other?” Dean could only blink, Sam being the first to speak up.   
  
“Are...are you saying you are an angel?” His voice is hesitant, like he can't quite believe what he's hearing, Dean is right with him on that one. The Trickster, an angel apparently, gives them a large grin and bows theatrically.   
  
“The Archangel Gabriel, at your service.” He can see his brother sputtering and Bobby looking like he is too old for this shit. “If you need proof, you just call my dear little brother, he can confirm it for you” Dean isn't sure he wants to know if this is the truth or not, but the universe sure has a sick sense of humor. Just when he was thinking this wasn't enough, they dropped an Archangel and a weird kid on him.   
  
Either way, he pulls out his phone and calls Cas, lowering his gun for now and never taking his eyes off Gabriel. “Hey Cas? We have a situation, your brother showed up, we are at Bobby’s.”   
  
\---------   
  
This house was awesome, he could see tools peeking out from dusty corners, could smell motor oil, and could feel the engines of old cars outside. He wanted nothing more than to start tinkering, but he knew that he had to deal with business before pleasure. The guns that were being pointed at him helped with that. Even once the three men lowered their guns he kept close watch on them. He would have liked a warning about the guns, and how freaking tell these people were. Like, holy shit, the brothers were giants. Attractive, gruff, giants.   
  
When the shorter giant, Dean from what he understands, pulled out a phone to call an angel, he almost laughed. Almost, because before he could make a sound a man with bright blue eyes and a trench coat appeared. But that's not what really caught his attention, no, it was the huge black wings he could see behind the man. They looked as beautiful as any deity he had ever seen, they put Iris rainbows to shame, they made Aphrodite seem dull in comparison. They were black, such a deep black, and they had a blue iridescent shine, the color shifting in never ending patterns. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He could hear the others in the room talking, but that seemed to be unimportant when looking at the angels wings.   
  
He flinches violently when he feels a hand on his shoulder, tearing his gaze away from the wings and jumping back, fire coating his fists as he stares widely at Gabriel. The man looking startled as everyone in the room goes still. It takes a moment but he makes himself relax, the fire dying. He gives a nervous chuckle, forcing a bright smile across his face.   
  
“Shit sorry, I was just distracted. Hey Gabriel, why can’t I see your wings? I can see his wings.” He points at the black winged angel, hoping it was enough to divert everyone's attention. It worked for the most part, the real giant, Sam, looking at him like he was a shiny new toy.   
  
“You can see his wings? I thought if you looked upon an angels form you would go blind and insane.” He did not know that, he could only assume it's for the same reason he can see through the Mist, being the child of a god. "Besides that, where did the fire come from? Did you make it? And what about the dragon at your feet? What is it?”   
  
Gabriel clapping startles everyone, all eyes turning to him. “We can play twenty questions in a bit, but for now, we should talk about my brothers and their fight to the death.” Everyone agrees after a moment, sitting in different places across the room. He sits on the floor and lets Festus into his lap. Hugging the dragon close.    
  
It was going to be a long day.


End file.
